PSoH Drabbles
by NemKess
Summary: Since I seem to end up writing quite a few of these, I thought it'd be less hassle just to upload them to one entry. warnings: most of these will lean heavily on the LeonD shonen ai side.
1. Waiting

Title: Waiting  
Author: NemKess  
Rating: PG-13  
Word count: 107  
Pairings or characters involved: Leon/D, sort of  
Notes: Response to Challenge #13: Waiting

* * *

His friends tell him to give up. It's been too long. The one he's waiting for is either dead or long gone.  
  
Luckily, Leon doesn't discourage easily. If he did, he'd have given up long ago. If he gave up easily, then there wouldn't be any reason for him to wait now.  
  
He'd have left the petshop and its owner alone when every lead had been a dead end.  
  
He'd never have stuck around long enough to fall in love.  
  
Now that he had, he would never give up. Persistence is what he's best known for, after all.  
  
D is gone, but Leon will never stop waiting. 


	2. Hypothermia

  
  
Title: Hypothermia  
Author: NemKess  
Rating: PG-13  
Word count: 105  
Pairings or characters involved: Leon, D  
Notes: written for challenge #17 Cold

* * *

He was like ice, D was.  
  
Eyes that could freeze you at a dozen paces, a smile as cold as that one winter Leon had spent in New York with his Aunt and Uncle.  
  
His hands were colder than most of the corpses Leon had dealt with over the years.  
  
It should have sent Leon running, murder cases be damned.  
  
It shouldn't have intrigued him.  
  
It shouldn't have drawn him in, left him aching for more.  
  
You could freeze to death, falling in love with someone like D.  
  
Hadn't Leon heard somewhere that it was one of the most pleasant ways to die? 


	3. Thaw

  
  
Title: Thaw  
Author: NemKess  
Rating: PG-13  
Word count: 133  
Pairings or characters involved: Leon, D  
Notes: written for challenge #17 Cold

* * *

He was like fire, Leon was.  
  
A slow steady flame that could flare up into a forest fire and rage with all the intense heat of the sun.  
  
He fascinated D in a way that few creatures ever had.  
  
Happy or sad, angry or comforting, his eyes radiated the warmth of his soul and pulled D in like a moth to a flame.  
  
As a human, he was part of everything D had been raised to despise. But as a human, he held the warmth that D had so unknowingly craved.  
  
Leon's warmth chased away the cold that was so much a part of D.  
  
It melted his ice and D was very afraid that this was what death was for a kami.  
  
But perhaps it wasn't such a bad way to go. 


	4. D's Fault

Title: D's Fault  
Author: NemKess  
Rating: G  
Characters: Leon/D  
Word Count: 150  
Notes: Response to challenge #25, "Cause and Effect".

* * *

It's annoying to hear D go on and on and on about the detrimental effects of cigarettes on both his own health and the health of those around him. The damn man is worse than a three-day marathon of medical shows and stop-smoking commercials.  
  
That's the only reason Leon starts to cut back on his smoking. It has nothing to do with pleasing the Chinaman.  
  
Just like he only leaves the playboy posters off his walls now because it's too expensive to keep replacing them every time D comes over to tear them down.  
  
And if he's eating more vegetables and less meat, well…. That's about the only thing the Count serves except sweets. So it's eat healthy or buy take-out all the time.  
  
It's D's fault to be sure, but not because Leon has feelings for him. It's just because the man's a damned pain in the ass.  
  
Really. 


	5. The Hunt

Title: The Hunt  
Author: NemKess  
Rating: G  
Characters: Leon/D  
Word Count: 106  
Notes: Response to Challenge #26.

* * *

"Dammit, D. Are you sure you dropped it down here?"  
  
"Oh yes, Leon, quite certain."  
  
"And why am I the one looking for your stupid pin again?" The exasperated annoyance in the detective's voice was quite clear despite said voice being aimed at the floor. Leon crawled along the floor, backside up in the air, nose nearly pressed against the carpet as he searched.  
  
"Because you so gallantly offered to do so."  
  
D hid a smile behind his cup of tea. This was easily one of his favorite views of his favorite human.  
  
Perhaps next time he'd even really drop something for Leon to hunt for. 


	6. Dance Lessons

Title: Dance Lessons  
Author: NemKess  
Rating: PG-13  
Word count: 149  
Pairings or characters involved: Leon/D  
Notes: Response to challenge # 33- Dance

* * *

"My dear detective, you are the one who asked me. Now is not the time to quibble over semantics."  
  
"But I didn't mean to do it this way! I just thought.. you know.. you'd tell me how!"  
  
Count D sighs and drops his hands out of Leon's space. "This really is the best way to learn, you know. One must have a partner to do this right."  
  
"You're supposed to be teaching me to dance, not groping me! Ballroom dancing," Leon clarifies, just in case this is just a matter of miscommunication. Something getting lost in translation, as it were.  
  
Somehow, the pout that settles onto D's lips just isn't reassuring. "Oh very well. Ballroom dancing it is."  
  
He settles into a proper stance and adjusts Leon into one as well. Things are going about as well as one can expect when one hasn't the first clue about dancing.  
  
Then...  
  
"D, I really don't think the Mayor's wife is going to have her hands down the back of my pants at the Policeman's Ball." 


	7. Broken

Title: Broken   
Author: NemKess   
Rating: PG-13   
Word count: 101   
Pairings or characters involved: Leon   
Notes: Response to the Weekly Challenge- Broken

* * *

When he wakes up in the hospital to learn of D's disappearance and his own disability, Leon simply turns away and tunes them out.

When Chris looks at him with tear-filled eyes, Leon lies and tells him it'll be okay.

When he finds himself unable to work or keep his apartment and the old Chinaman offers to let him stay in Chinatown near the now vanished pet shop, Leon thanks him and pretends not to notice the pity-filled eyes.

When he gets ready for bed every night, Leon curses D's name and doesn't look at the broken man in the mirror.


	8. Down but Not Out

Title: Down but Not Out  
Author: NemKess  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Pairings or characters involved: Leon, D  
Notes: Challenge- 'Someone goes on a journey', post-Vol 10

* * *

It was both the hardest and the easiest decision Leon ever made.

It meant leaving behind everything he'd ever known.

It meant saying good-bye to the brother he'd only recently gotten to know. It meant losing the career he loved and the best damned partner a detective could ever have. It meant giving up the life he thought he'd wanted.

That was hard. Harder than he'd ever imagined.

On the other hand…

He couldn't not go.

D had wormed his clingy-sweet-loving way into Leon's heart and soul and going after the bastard was the easiest thing Leon had ever done.


End file.
